Devdan
Devdan (ダラハウ, Darahau), also known as the alternate persona Danved (ウハラダ, Uharada, Nadved in the Japanese versions) is a character in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. =Character History= Path of Radiance Devdan is introduced when he is forced into work as a guard (and therefore the player's enemy) for and by Duke Oliver of Tanas. He can be recruited by speaking to him with either Soren, Rolf, Mist, Sothe or Tormod due to his love for children. He learns from one of them that Duke Oliver is keeping Laguz slaves, which he is opposed to. Devdan is rarely mentioned in the storyline of Path Of Radiance. After his recruitment in Oliver's mansion, he becomes a simple soldier in Ike's army, though he can have support conversations with several people. Devdan is an amusing character who comes across as slightly naïve as he often talks in third person, and in general his statements and actions are funny to watch. In his support conversations with Largo, he introduces Danved (under his Japanese name of Nadved) as a picture he drew and voiced. Radiant Dawn The peace-loving halberdier returns under the name of his drawing Danved. In the character relations chart it shows two Devdans - one being Devdan and the other being Danved. Despite being identical in looks and mannerisms, Danved denies all suggestions that he is in fact Devdan. It is further cemented that Devdan and Danved are the same person by the fact that if Devdan caps any of his stats in Path Of Radiance and the data is transfered to Radiant Dawn, Danved will receive the bonuses for that. All other characters who were in Path of Radiance receive similar bonuses given to their Radiant Dawn counterparts. When the Royal Knights attack Ludveck's castle, he assists them in place of Largo (who, having lost an arm in an accident, is incapable of fighting) and Calill, as Geoffrey didn't want to get civilians involved at that point. Danved claims he will "fight like ten men." At the end of Radiant Dawn Devdan/Danved will open a comedy act which it is said could make anyone laugh. =Character Data= Path of Radiance Recruitment *Chapter 16: Talk with Soren, Mist, Rolf, Sothe or Tormod Base stats |Halberdier |Fire |4 |36 |14 |7 |15 |13 |16 |11 |10 |12 |16 |7 |Lance - B |Serenity |Heavy Spear Growth rates |75% |60% |30% |40% |35% |40% |45% |25% Support conversations *Largo *Tormod *Nephenee Radiant Dawn Recruitment *Part 2: Chapter 3: Automatically from Base, and he appear as reinforcement at turn 8 in Endgame. *Part 3: Chapter 9: Automatically from Base, available in Chapter 9, 11 and Endgame. *Part 4: Can select to join the team Micaiah/Ike/Tibarn, available in which team he joined and Endgame. | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |○ |△ | | | | | | | | | |○ | |○ | | |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected　△=Reinforcement Base stats |Halberdier |Fire |9 |39 |17 |8 |23 |21 |18 |15 |12 |12 |18 |7 |Lance - S |Critical + 5 Shove |Killer Lance Iron Greatlance Vulnerary Growth rates |75% |40% |20% |30% |45% |60% |45% |25% Biorhythm Epilogue *'Lucky Wayfarer' (幸の担い手 Happiness Bearer in the Japanese version) The war over, Danved hung up his lance and became a traveling performer. His act could make anyone laugh. =Gallery= File:DevdanPortrait.png|Devdan's portrait in Path of Radiance File:Danvedportrait.png|Danved's portrait in Path of Radiance File:Fepor devdan.jpg|Devdan as he appeared in Path of Radiance Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Beorc